Fae Touched
by Lilian Portia
Summary: Elves are Faeries too. They must submit to their Queens, even above Santa. When Queen Mab comes to visit with a most awkward proposal, the new Clauses learn that they really don't know everything, even after 17 years. CharliexOC, BernardxOC not same oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with in any official capacity, The Santa Clause or any related. I am making no profit off of this fan fiction, and if you sue me you'd win all of $4. So leave off, please. Lol.

Santa will leave coal in the stockings of those who leave flames! :) Constructive criticism welcome. That said, I hope you enjoy, and please let me know if you do!

**Chapter I**

Charlie blinked. "_Faery magic_?"

The woman raised an arched black eyebrow. "Do you know _anything_, child? What kind of magic did you think it was?"

He bristled at being called a child, but tried to ignore it. After all, his twenty-three years _would_ seem like nothing to her; even though she looked younger than him, he knew that Queen Mab was about as old as dirt.

"Well. I thought it was . . . _elf_ magic."

She smirked. "And what do you think _elves_ are?"

"They're faeries?"

"Of course. They are not Sidhe, but they are our kind."

"_Sidhe_," Bernard scoffed quietly.

Not quietly enough.

"Do you have a problem, Bernard?"

"No, your majesty," answered the elf, in a manner that suggested there was, indeed, a problem.

Charlie looked between them wonderingly. Bernard, looking as though he'd aged about seven years since Charlie had met him, instead of seventeen, was scowling and glaring nowhere in particular. The faery queen was gazing at Bernard; the expression on her face was something different, something . . . Before Charlie had time to define it, the look was gone, replaced by the slightly condescending expression she'd worn before.

"Look, what does this have to do with Charlie?" asked Scott, Charlie's dad. Scott was currently Santa Claus; however, in his former (less magical) life, he'd been a businessman, and he still _thought_ like a businessman, especially when he was puzzling something – or _someone_ – out.

"Charlie is suitable."

"Suitable for what?" Charlie asked, more confused than ever.

The queen's lips pursed slightly, and her eyes averted for a moment.

"Charlie, do you want to age like that?" she asked nodding toward Scott.

"Hey!" said Scott. "I'm _Santa_, I'm supposed to look like this!"

Charlie grinned in spite of himself. In truth, Scott really looked the way he did because of the Faery magic that made him Santa Claus. Before that, he'd been a handsome, clean-shaven, fit man. Still, that was seventeen years ago, and his face had become lined and slightly weathered. Scott, who before had been proud of his appearance and a bit of a flirt, had taken the weight, white hair, and miracle-gro beard with some amount of grace. The wrinkles, though, were a touchy subject.

"Regardless," Mab said, her eyes twinkling. "Charlie, you do not have to age like a mortal. And if you intend to follow in your father's footsteps to become Santa Claus, you could live for hundreds of years."

He narrowed his eyes at her. This sounded a little too good to be true.

"What are you talking about?"

The Sidhe faery subtly took a deep breath.

"I have a daughter."

"_What_?" Bernard asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes. She is the Princess of the Unseelie Court."

"Imagine that," the head elf muttered, his dark look returning.

"Bernard." When he looked up at her, the black-haired queen quietly said, "Please."

He grimaced slightly, but nodded.

"Wait, I still don't get what this has to do with me."

"My daughter needs a husband."

"A . . . A _what_?"

"You heard me, boy. Of course, she will see many potential husbands. She will choose among them based upon their personalities, their chemistry with her, and, of course, on how the sex is."

"The . . . _What_?" he asked, his voice cracking like it had when he was hitting puberty.

"The sex, Charlie. How do mortals expect to find a relationship that lasts without trying the sex first?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Let me get this straight," Scott said. "You want my son to sleep with your daughter so she can decide if she wants to marry him? And how many other men will she be sleeping with?"

Her cupid's bow lips formed a half-smile, but she didn't sound amused.

"A Sidhe will typically be with five to ten suitors at a time."

"_Ten_?" Charlie asked, mouth agape.

"_However_. My daughter is . . . half _human_. She has chosen you, Charlie, to be her first lover. You are her only choice. If things do not work out between the two of you, I am to choose her next suitors."

"Her _first_ lover?" Carol Claus spoke up for the first time. "Is she a-"

"Virgin. That said, Charlie, if you refuse, you are more stupid than I have given you credit for. Sidhe virginity is . . . magical," the queen said, smirking.

Charlie had turned a deep shade of red.

"But . . . How does she know me?"

"She goes to school with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updated to make a few corrections, and to add the last two lines. :)**

**Chapter II**

"_What_?"

"She was in your class at high school, and now you go to the same university. She says you don't know her."

"Oh . . . I . . ."

"Charlie, it is because she chose to make herself invisible to you. She has liked you very much from the time she met you."

"What's her name?" asked Carol, who used to be the principal of Charlie's school.

"In the mortal world, her name is Melody Jamison, but she goes by Fia."

"_Melody_?" asked Carol, her eyes wide, but twinkling.

Charlie turned to her.

"You know her?"

"She was one of my cheerleaders."

"A _cheerleader_, huh?" Scott said, grinning at Charlie.

Charlie, though, looked more frustrated at this news.

"How could I not know her?"

"I told you, Charlie. She likes you very much. She chose to become invisible to you, in fear of rejection."

There was another moment of silence, and then Queen Mab stood, her ebony black hair falling to her thighs.

"Think on this, young Charlie. Santa. Mrs. Claus. Inform me tomorrow of your decision. For tonight, I will retire."

She walked to the door amid quiet goodnights. Then she turned to face the head elf.

"Bernard?"

He quickly joined her, and Scott – Santa – let out a questioning noise.

"I need you, Bernard!"

"Sorry, Santa. She is my queen," he said simply, before following her out.

"We are all part of the Fae Courts, Sir," said Judy, one of the other elves. "We are usually left to our own devices under your care, but when our queens are here, they must be treated as such."

Carol looked puzzled. "You aren't all part of the same Court?"

"No," said Judy, smiling gently, as if she was speaking to a child. "Many of us are of the Seelie Court, but some, like Bernard, are Unseelie. Haven't you ever noticed that he's different?"

"I thought he was just old and grumpy," Scott said.

"He is," Judy said, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

When they reached the guest room Queen Mab had been given, she stood back and Bernard opened the door for her. She waltzed in, head high, and he followed, shaking his head slightly, and then closing and locking the door behind him.

As soon as he shut the door, the queen sat down on the bed and sighed, her face finally betraying her weariness.

"Do you think the boy will agree, Bernard?"

He thought for a moment. Charlie was rebellious, and stubborn, like his father. However, he had also always been more in tune with the magical community.

Bernard also knew that Mab's daughter, Fia, was ill, and if she did not find a husband soon to awaken the rest of her Sidhe magic, she may die. Mab had left out this information not because Charlie could catch the illness (he couldn't), but because she didn't want Charlie to feel obligation. It wouldn't help Fia if he didn't really love her, and besides, Sidhe _hated_ feeling as though they owed anyone anything.

Still, Bernard knew about Fia's illness, and he knew Charlie. He could probably persuade the boy to at least meet her, and the rest would likely follow.

"I think he will agree to meet her."

"I see," said Mab, coming to the same conclusion Bernard had. "After which, he will agree."

He didn't bother to reply; she'd made up her mind and the point had become moot.

"Thank you for your counsel. You are always insightful."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"You know you do not have to call me that when we're alone, Bernard," she said, standing and reaching behind herself to untie her dress.

He ducked his head, blushing slightly. He'd had the feeling the time had come when she would ask him for this. The Sidhe were so . . .

The Sidhe Queen paused, watching him critically.

"You needn't look so ashamed. I would not ask you to do something you want so badly not to do," she said, turning away. He almost missed the hurt look on her still very young-looking face.

"I- It isn't that you aren't beautiful, your maje- er . . ."

"I see . . ." she answered, still facing the window.

"You are. Very beautiful. It's just . . ." What could he say that wouldn't hurt her further? "You have so many other *Sidhe* companions, I . . . I couldn't possibly compare-"

"I no longer keep such companions, Bernard. You would know this if you ever visited your Court."

He ducked his head further. She was right; it was shameful how long it had been since he had attended Court.

She turned back to him, her face softened.

"I do not mean to reprimand you harshly; I understand that you have many important responsibilities here, and you have obviously done an excellent job. I only mean to tell you that you are missed, and you have missed the new rumors."

He looked up, startled. Why would she want him to have heard the new rumors? She saw this look and sent him a half-smile.

"They say that your Queen has become . . . *aloof.*"

He chuckled aloud with her at the absurdity of this; her aloofness was nothing new, or unknown. However, that this _was_ "news" to the Unseelie community meant that she really must have turned away her other companions.

"But . . . why would you go without companionship? Sidhe live on that kind of . . . contact."

Mab smiled sadly and sighed.

"2000 years is a very long time to go without a true partner."

"Then . . . you are also looking for a husband?"

"I am not actively seeking a husband . . . But I do hope to find one."

"I see," he said, averting his eyes. But he didn't see. If she was hoping to find a husband, and had turned away her companions, why would she seek his company in her bedroom? Unless . . . His eyes widened slightly, and he looked at her questioningly.

She blushed, something he'd never seen her do - nor had anyone else probably ever seen her do.

"I spoke without understanding of my daughter's wish to seek only Charlie's company, in hopes that he would be hers. That she wouldn't want anyone else. But I understand more than I would like to admit."

The elf looked at her for a moment, puzzled. Cryptic as she'd been, her meaning was clear.

"But . . . why me?"

She looked away for a moment, then looked him in the eyes, her own silver eyes wide.

"Why not you?"

"I . . . I'm just a Christmas Elf."

His Queen laughed.

"You are that, Bernard, but you are so much more than that inside. And since you have reached physical maturity . . . We have known each other for centuries, Bernard. Yet, I will never understand how you do not see all that I see in you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

All of Charlie's classes at university were held on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The Tuesday morning after their meeting with Queen Mab, Charlie went to class determined to discover this girl who had magically evaded his senses.

Three classes down, and still no luck. Either she wasn't there today, she had managed to slip under his radar, or she was in his last class. He didn't want to think about the other very real possibility – that he didn't have any classes with her this semester. If she'd known him in high school, she could still know him now, and go to school with him now, without them ever crossing paths.

He spent his last class period studying every single student, and every single empty desk and nook and cranny he could find in the classroom. But there was nothing different, no one he didn't know. He was still searching as he walked backward out of the door, last to leave.

"Charlie?"

He turned quickly to the girl who'd spoken, she leaned up against the wall across from the classroom, her hands in the pockets of her university hoodie.

She looked like her mother. She had the same black hair (though he couldn't tell how long it was, as it was pulled up in a messy bun), the same fair complexion but with a few freckles, and the same wide, almond-shaped eyes, emerald green rather than silver-grey. The two could have passed for twins.

"It's you."

She sighed, frowning. "I suppose you were looking for me."

"Can you blame me?"

"Of course not. Do you have anything to hurry to?"

"Not really."

"Walk with me?"

He nodded and they headed down the hallway, side by side. She was silent for a few minutes, but when they got outside, she took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to apologize. My mother had no right to ask of you what she did. Or to tell you what she did," she said bitterly.

He thought for a moment.

"_You_ don't have anything to apologize for. Except . . . Did you know who I was?"

She turned her wide eyes to him, cocking her head slightly.

"What do you mean? We went to high school together, Charlie."

"I know, but . . . Do you know about . . ." He trailed off, watching her. She just kept gazing up at him with those huge eyes of hers, and he realized that she had no idea that his father was Santa Claus, or that his stepmother, their former principal, was the new Mrs. Claus. He sighed. "Nevermind. So . . . all that stuff about . . . finding a husband-"

"Oh, geez. She really told you everything, didn't she? Forget it, Charlie, okay? There's no reason for you to have to get mixed up in all this craziness. You have a nice, normal life right now; I can't mess that up."

He stopped walking completely so that he could laugh. A nice, normal life? He hadn't had one of those since . . . well, since he was six, at least. Fia raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Sensing her frustration, he sobered up as quickly as he could. "Sorry, it's just . . . Normal. I haven't been called that in a while."

Her face softened. "I find that hard to believe. Of course, people probably still think I'm normal too. What's your weird thing?"

"Ha. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Charlie," she said admonishingly, sending him the kind of look Bernard would. "You realize who you're talking to, right?"

"Oh." He chuckled. "Well . . . It's a long story. Let's just say that my dad knows your mom personally."

She stopped walking and stared at him.

"But . . . You aren't . . . one of us."

"No, I'm not."

"Then . . . How?"

"The legendary figures."

"Holy shit. Your dad really is Santa Claus, isn't he? I _knew_ you weren't lying!"

"What?"

"In first grade, at career day, you said your dad was Santa Claus. He is, isn't he?"

"We went to first grade together?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"But. . . Why don't I remember you? Were you . . . Were you hiding from me then, too?"

"Your dad didn't look like Santa Claus."

"He does now. How long have you liked me?"

"Since Kindergarten. Why didn't he look like Santa then?"

"_Kindergarten_?"

Fia blinked at him, obviously annoyed that he'd been able to continue the other line of conversation.

"Does it matter, Charlie?"

"Well, yeah, it does."

"Why?"

"Because . . . It just does."

She growled her frustration before sitting down on a bench.

"I never really meant to hide from you. It just happened; I'm not always in control over the magic that I have, and when I met you, I had no idea that was even possible. I only recently found out . . . I just sort of always thought you just . . ." Fia let out a mirthless laugh. "Didn't know I existed."

He sat down beside her, both of them staring into the distance. Finally, he said, "I would have. I mean, if I'd been able to, I . . . I would've."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few more moments before she sighed.

"I better go. I'm sorry about all this."

She walked away without waiting for an answer. When he looked up, a few seconds later, though he should have been able to see her all the way across the quiet campus, she'd vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

"My daughter said she spoke with you, Charlie."

Scott, Carol, and Bernard, who had all missed out on this news, turned sharply toward Charlie.

"Uh . . . Yeah. For a few minutes."

"May I ask for your impression of her?"

"She . . . She was nice."

It would have been more convincing if his voice hadn't gone up in pitch.

"_Nice_?" asked Scott. Then his eyes widened. "_Nice_. Bernard, can you find her on the list?"

Scott, with his special Santa abilities, could have known about her with a glance . . . if she'd been standing next to him. Without knowing her, he had to rely on the paperwork.

The head elf exchanged wary glances with his queen.

"She's only been on the list once."

"_Once_? On the nice list?"

"No. On _the_ list. She wrote a letter that year, and got herself on the nice list. Other than that, we don't have _any_ record of her."

They all thought for a moment, and then Carol asked, "Can we see it?"

"What?"

"The letter. Do you still have it?"

"We keep all the letters, but . . ." Bernard looked at his queen questioningly.

Mab smiled and said, "That's all right. I'd like to see it also."

He nodded shortly and left to retrieve it from the files. When he returned, he cleared his throat and read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Santa Claus,_

_ If you really are Charlie's daddy, please make him love me. _(Bernard covered a chuckle with a cough.) _If you make Charlie love me, I will love him too, forever, and be nice, but if you don't, I don't care if I'm naughty._

_ I hope you are Charlie's daddy._

_-Melody_

_P.S. Don't tell Charlie I love him, or I will be _**really**_ naughty._

Carol couldn't hold in her giggles any longer, and, except for Charlie, they all started laughing – even Queen Mab. Charlie looked amused, but annoyed.

"Why didn't someone tell me about this before?"

"You heard, Charlie," Bernard said, fighting a smirk. "She said if we did, she'd be _**really**_ naughty. We couldn't be the cause of that."

Charlie rolled his eyes, scowling, but Scott looked to Bernard questioningly.

"Why don't I remember that letter?"

"It was during your first year – you weren't even fully Santa-fied yet when it came."

"Oh . . ."

"I don't think she wants to marry me, your majesty," Charlie said seriously, not looking at Fia's mother.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that, child?"

He frowned, thinking. "It's just . . . I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Did she not say with her own lips that she has felt for you since Kindergarten?"

"Kindergarten feelings aren't real feelings, they're – Wait, how'd you know she said –"

Mab looked away, shrugging and smiling indulgently.

"Whatever," said Charlie, struggling not to roll his eyes. "It doesn't really seem like she wants anything to do with me, so I'm out, okay? Sorry."

"_What_?"

It was the first true emotion any of them, save Bernard, had seen on the Unseelie queen's youthful face.

"She seemed more upset that you'd asked me . . . that . . . than that you'd told me she liked me. I don't really think she does anymore."

"I know very well she does. Do you doubt my words?"

_Rock. Charlie. Hard place._

Charlie glanced at Bernard, who sighed heavily.

"Your highness, I do not doubt that Charlie has the utmost faith in your honesty. I believe it is himself he does not have confidence in."

"I see. Well. I will allow you time to rethink this foolish decision. Santa. Mrs. Claus."

Without an appropriate taking of leave, the Queen swept out of the room, Bernard hastily following after when she glanced his way. He escorted her to her room again, following her in, locking the door, and following her over to the bed. He had the feeling that this was about to turn into-

"_Bernard_," she cried, throwing her arms around him and pulling him down onto the bed with her. "What am I going to do if he says no?"

"Er, sorry, but, he did say no."

"He could still change his mind."

"He won't."

"Really?"

"Really."

Real tears welled up in her eyes and he felt his chest surge. Oh no.

Her bottom lip started to quiver. His eyes darted around the room seeking out every possible escape.

Then she bit her bottom lip. Ooh. His eyes transfixed on that lower lip and the room suddenly felt about ten degrees hotter.

Then her eyes hardened. Oh no.

"Then we'll just have to make him change his mind."

"Fia?"

She was wearing jeans and a zip-up hoodie today, and her was up in that messy bun again. It was one of the reasons he'd been able to recognize her.

Apparently now that she'd shown herself, she'd be visible to him all the time. When she looked over at him, that thought seemed to occur to her, and her face turned scarlet. She lifted her hand in a slight wave, but she seemed to be trying unsuccessfully to melt into the wall.

Charlie walked over to her anyway, certain that she'd feel better once they talked.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you, you shouldn't worry about your mom anymore."

She blinked at him, her huge green eyes wide. "Huh?"

"I told her no, so you don't have to worry about it anymore, okay? I'll leave you alone, and you can pick whoever . . ." Charlie trailed off as he realized that she was staring at him not with happiness, but with a mixture of horror and tears. "I mean, isn't that . . . what you wanted?"

She blinked at him again, then turned and ran. He stared incredulously for a moment at the spot in front of him where she'd been standing, then looked the direction she'd run. The corridor was empty.

She really had to stop doing that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For Mother's day.**

**Chapter VI**

The Unseelie Court was not usually a quiet place. It was commonly alive with laughter, and, more often than not, sex. Queen Mab had partaken in the amusements of her people until she decided to rid herself of her Sidhe sexual companions. She had, since then, become somewhat sullen at the nightly Court affair.

This night was no different. Mab sat on her throne, almost slouching, her chin in one hand and the other hand drumming on the arm of the stone chair. Then, the Unseelie people began slowly to hush. Mab frowned, sitting up to see what news awaited her.

He had come. He was dressed in black and deep purple, favorites of the Unseelie, but unusual for a Christmas elf. He was so uncomfortable that he was scowling at everyone, until his eyes met hers.

Then he walked up to her and gave a small bow.

"Bernard." She paused, biting her lip. "Welcome."

Whispers broke out and, here and there, he heard the word, "love," and often, "He came!" in conjunction with his name and the Queen's.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Your majesty, might I request a private conference?"

The Courtiers erupted in whispers and giggles. The Queen ignored them and stood, holding out a hand so Bernard would help her down the steps of the dais.

They went silently to her private room, the door to which was very near because that was convenient for the moment. The room itself was deep in the heart of the compound (and, after they passed through it, so was the door).

After locking and warding the room, Mab and Bernard looked at each other.

"Bernard, is everything all right? Has the boy made a decision?"

"Not that I'm aware of, your majesty. Everything is all right. I merely wished to see you away from . . . _them_."

She nodded, but sent him a half-smile.

"You know you may call me by name when we're alone, Bernard."

Even while he smiled, his eyes darkened.

"Of course . . . Mab."

She shivered. He stepped closer to her and slowly, so she'd have a chance to protest, wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, but her smile widened.

When he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and took another step so that no space was left between them, and she could feel the The hard length of him pressing into her.

"Oh, it's been such a long time . . ." she whispered breathily, already lifting the hem of her top.

"I hope it's worth the wait."

And when she finally got him naked, and again when he was finally inside of her, she knew that it had _definitely_ been worth the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Charlie and his dad were in the workshop discussing toy modifications when a furious Queen Mab stormed in, followed closely by a slightly panicked-looking Bernard.

"_What did you do_?"

Charlie gulped. When he hadn't seen the Queen or Fia for three days, he'd thought he was in the clear. Obviously not.

"I-Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"Really? Then _why_, pray tell, did my daughter suddenly-"

She stopped herself and took a deep breath. Bernard put a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to relax slightly.

"Charlie, this is important. Did _anything_ happen between you and Fia? Any small thing could be the reason. Please."

"_Nothing happened_. I mean . . . I told her I'd said no, and that I'd leave her alone. That's all."

"_Oh, of all the_—" The Queen's words became such that the workshop silenced while the elves stared at her. Even Santa blushed. Finally, she pointed at Charlie and cried, "You fix this! _Now_!" before storming back out.

Bernard followed her, but returned after about five minutes, during which the hush in the room slowly turned into whispers and Charlie and his father stared at each other in wonder. The head elf ushered Santa and his son into his office where they could speak without hundreds of little ears listening in.

"Charlie . . . I know you. I know that you thought by telling her what you did that she would be relieved. Happy even. But you don't understand. You were wrong; she really likes you. She's . . . She's in a little trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" asked Scott, his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing requiring her name on the naughty list, if that's what you mean. She _has_ _got_ to have a husband. After you spoke to her, whatever you said, she lost her sparkle."

"Her . . . _sparkle_?"

"Yes. She's half-human, but she still has to keep her sparkle. Didn't you notice it?" Bernard asked, gesturing to his own face which . . . well, sparkled. Charlie had always assumed they just perpetually had glitter on their skin from toys. He'd never, except perhaps when he was very small, supposed that this glitter was _part_ of their skin.

"I—I guess not."

"So how do we get her sparkle back?"

"Santa, Charlie's why she lost it. Charlie needs to give it back."

"Huh?"

"_Apologize_, Charlie. Explain, apologize, and for goodness' sake, consider asking the girl out on a date!"

Charlie blinked. What good would that do?

"Santa, may I speak with you privately?"

"Sure. Charlie, you better do as he says."

"Uh . . . Yeah," the young man said, dazed, as he stood and left the room.

He really had thought his life couldn't get more bizarre. Stupid Faeries.

When Bernard was sure that Charlie had gone, he locked his door and took a seat next to his boss, and good friend, Santa (neé Scott).

"What's this all about, Bernard? Really."

The elf sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The princess is ill. She must find a husband, or she'll lose the Fae magic that's kept her illness at bay. If she finds a husband, the rest of her Sidhe magic may be awakened."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She'll die."

"Why don't you find her a Sidhe husband?"

"She would've agreed to that after Charlie's refusal, but . . . Something about the way it happened left her feeling very rejected. She doesn't have high self-esteem in the first place. Now, not only is she depressed, but she also can't return to Court. Being in the Court fuels her magic, and is where she would have met with other suitors. Her magic is dwindling. With it, her health."

There was a pause as Santa digested this new information.

"Why didn't you tell us she was sick?"

"We thought it unnecessary. It is imperative that Fia's husband love her; otherwise, her magic won't awaken anyway. A marriage imposed by guilt would not have been good for either of the children."

The other man fought back the chill that always set in when one of the elves spoke as if they were thousands of years old. To be fair, most were, but their childlike appearance just made it freaky.

"Well we've got to do something; we can't just let her die."

"If you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. Just don't tell Charlie, okay? He's going to feel bad enough already."

Later, Santa and Mrs. Clause, known always in their own bedroom as Scott and Carol, were discussing this new revelation.

"Poor Melody," Carol breathed, one hand on her chest.

"Melody? Oh, that's right, you know her." His eyes narrowed in thought.

"What? I can practically see the gears turning in your head, Scott; what is it?"

"You should go see her. Have a weekend out and both of you go to a spa and relax."

"Scott, I was her principal, her coach. I'm not the person she wants to spend a weekend with."

"Trust me, Carol."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Charlie was so confused. Why didn't girls ever just say what they meant? She'd told him to forget it; he told her he would.

He sighed and adjusted his backpack. When she came out of her class, he was grabbing her and making her talk to him. What other choice did he have?

The door opened and students began to spill out into the hallway. None of them was Fia.

"She's not here today," came a voice to his left. He looked over to see that one of the girls from the classroom had stopped.

"Huh?"

"Melody. She's not here." At his puzzled look, she added, "Fia. I saw you two talking last week."

"Oh. Where is she?"

The girl shrugged and said, "I'll tell her you were looking for her,"before walking away.

~*~

"This was the best idea!"

"Right? We need to do this every year!"

Carol and Melody exchanged amused glances. Carol had reluctantly taken her husband's advice and decided to talk to the girl about Charlie. Melody had been a cheerleader under Carol's sponsorship and coaching, so the older woman had simply called all of the girls from the old squad and offered to have an extra long reunion weekend.

Charlie's mom, Laura, after hearing the story, had graciously offered her home for the purpose, ushering Neil and Lucy away to see family for the weekend.

When she'd arrived, Melody – Fia, Carol reminded herself – looked puzzled, but shrugged off whatever hesitancy she had when the festivities began.

Around six on Friday morning, Carol found Fia in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee and gazing into the distance.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Carol asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Fia was quiet for a few more moments. Then, after the other woman took a seat next to her, she sighed.

"Why are we in Charlie Calvin's house?"

"Well. I don't live anywhere near here anymore, and Charlie's mom offered to let us use it."

Fia turned a shrewd look to the blonde.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because we're friends." When Fia glared at her, she nodded in acquiescence. "And Charlie's my stepson. We're worried about him. And about you."

"Look Carol, I appreciate it, but . . . Really. It's complicated."

Carol let out a mirthless laugh.

"Oh, honey. Tell me about it."

They sat in silence for a moment, and then realization washed over Fia's face. Her eyes widened and she turned to her former coach in wonder.

"Wait. You're . . . You're _Mrs_ . . .?" Carol nodded, grinning. "You really _don't_ live anywhere near here – you live at the –" Carol nodded. "Whoa . . . Wait, does that mean you know . . .?"

Carol nodded.

"Everything."

"Oh."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Fia bit her lip and then glanced at the doorway. The other girls had been up for hours and showed no signs of stirring yet. She nodded slowly.

"Okay."

~*~

When Charlie walked in, Fia's mother, Queen Mab – who was sitting _awfully_ close to Bernard – was already there.

He sighed at seeing her.

"Look, she wasn't at school. I went to her class to find her and she didn't show."

There was silence for a moment as the others exchanged sheepish glances.

"That's all right, Charlie. She's feeling a little better now. Uh, she did agree to give you her phone number, so you don't have to lurk around your school hallways."

"Oh. Uh . . . Okay, cool."

Bernard handed him a piece of paper with Fia's name and number, and Charlie was a bit dumbstruck. He'd built himself up for this trip, thinking of arguments for every complaint they might have against him. This change in attitude was too good to be true.

"She's a texter," Bernard said. "Big time."

Charlie nodded numbly.

"Okay. Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, dears, but I'm hoping to get some of your input on things you might like to see happen in the next chapter or later on. Thanks for all of your reviews - they make me feel like it's Christmas!  
**

**Chapter IX**

_Fia? It's Charlie._

_So my mother didn't sic the wolves on you, huh?_

_Not yet. Busy? We need to talk._

_Coffee?_

After arranging where to meet, Charlie threw down his phone and sighed. This was not getting any less complicated.

When he arrived, she was sitting on a chair in the corner, sipping a cup of something. He ordered something he knew he probably wasn't going to drink and made his way over to the couch next to her.

She had her hair up in that same messy bun, and, even though she had glasses on today, he could see pronounced rings under her eyes. Her skin was oddly a kind of grey, and his gut wrenched at knowing she looked so weary because of him.

"Hi," she said softly, looking decidedly at her cup.

"Hi. Look. We need to get something straight." He took a deep breath. "Do you want me to say yes or no?"

She quirked an eyebrow and one corner of her mouth at him in amusement.

"Straight for the big guns, huh?"

"It's not funny. You told me to forget about it, so that's what I was going to do. It's not because I don't – or wouldn't – I mean-" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If you _want _me to, I'll think about it. And maybe we could . . . go out to eat or something."

He reluctantly looked back to her face to see that she was smiling slightly, and a blush was blossoming on her pale cheeks.

"Um . . ." She pulled her legs up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around them. "I wouldn't say no to dinner."

He felt himself grin and wondered why that answer made him happy – this was only going to make things more complicated.

She grinned shyly back, and realization dawned on him. It's because she was beautiful.

"Are you free tonight?"

She bit her lip, but then nodded at him. Then she pulled out her phone and started typing something. Charlie was very confused, but waited, and was soon rewarded with a message alert from his own phone.

"It's my address."

He grinned at her again. "Seven?"

"Sounds good to me," she said, standing up. "I gotta go. See you then."

When Charlie got home, there was something outside his door. On further investigation, he saw that it was a single, large Sunflower, with a note:

_For tonight. They're her favorite._  
_-M_

He blinked, looked at his watch, and blinked again. They'd only made their plans _maybe _fifteen minutes before. How could she have possibly been able to arrange this so fast?

Sighing, and shrugging it off as more "stupid Faery" stuff, he took the flower inside and began to contemplate the one thing he'd been trying not to think about.

He arrived at Fia's apartment a few minutes early, and hesitantly knocked on the door. Surprisingly, she answered after only a moment. For a second, he was awestruck that she seemed to be ready to go, but then her appearance reached his brain from his eyes, and he choked.

"Guh – I-" He held out the Sunflower, mouth still open.

She was wearing a simple purple blouse with a green undershirt and jeans, but she was also wearing heels, and her hair was down.

Her hair was spectacular. It reached her hips, and was thick and midnight black. She actually looked more like her mother than ever, except that her hair was thick and looked unstyled, and her eyes (now free of glasses) were especially brilliant green. Moreover, a little color had returned to her skin, and, just to the side of her right eye, he even caught a single speck of . . . Sparkle.

She smiled and took the flower from him.

"Thanks." She opened the door wider so he could enter, closed it behind him, and then went into her kitchen, saying, "Sit down if you like. I'll just find a . . . something. For this. Did my mom give this to you?"

"Uh . . . Guilty."

Charlie felt a wave of relief when she laughed.

"Meddler. Thanks for being honest. Um . . ."

She noticed a mostly empty Cherry Coke bottle on her bar and grabbed it, then rinsed it out and added water to put the Sunflower in. Charlie just watched, grinning.

When Fia returned, she smiled and shrugged sheepishly at him.

"Uh, ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said, standing and placing a hand on the small of her back, to walk out with her.

She let out a small gasp and tensed. He sent her a questioning look only to find her gulping.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't touch me."

He backed away immediately, his brown eyes widening.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

She chuckled a little nervously. "Yeah, just . . . One of the unfortunate side effects of being Fae. I get . . . uh . . . easily . . ." She trailed off, watching him for realization that didn't come. "_Worked up_."

It took him a moment to understand. Then he blinked. She meant _aroused_. He felt his face heat up and saw that she was also blushing fiercely.

"Just from-" She nodded. "Oh. Wow."

Fia laughed. "I know. It's stupid."

"No, it's not. Is it like that if _anybody_ touches you?"

"Uh, no. I mean, it's a little like that if it's someone I'm attracted to, but . . . so far . . . Only you have been this bad."

"Oh . . . Sorry?" he said, not sure if he should be, but realizing he wasn't, really.

She laughed again and said, "Trust me, you have nothing to be sorry for. But you might want to be careful of contact with me if you don't want to be jumped."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To everyone who has reviewed this story – thank you, thank you, thank you! You keep me going. I'm implementing a new system to try to get these out faster for you; if it starts to be a long hiatus, feel free to review or pm me and remind me of how long it's been!**

**To angel2u: Lol. That's one of my favorite bits- glad it made you Lolz.**

**To keacdragon: Thank you very much. You actually just gave me an idea; you won't see it in this chapter, but soon. I hope you like what I'm going to do with it!**

**Chapter X**

Mab was in a giddy mood. She lounged on the floor while Bernard sat behind her, twining flowers into her hair. (His trip to fetch Fia's sunflower had paid off in more ways than one.)

"We should have the wedding here."

"Well," Bernard said, wincing. "If that's what they want. If they decide to get married."

The queen tensed and slowly turned a chilling look to him.

"If? You don't mean to suggest that our efforts may be futile."

"Well, no, I just – It's just that –" He sighed and moved around to sit in front of her. He took her cheek in one hand and admired her for a moment, and said, "They are still children. It will take a great deal of patience – and a lot of well-disguised meddling – to get them to that point."

She pursed her lips, but then sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

He gave her a light kiss. "Don't fret. Things'll work out."

She relented with a smile and a kiss, but then said, "Would you have Puck stand guard on it, dear? With the strictest of . . . guidelines, of course."

His eyebrows raised, and he contemplated this for a moment.

"As you wish, Mab."

When Charlie asked Fia where she wanted to go, she had taken over navigation to take him to an unremarkable little pizzeria. He'd never have known it was there, even though it turned out to be on a street he drove often.

They were two of the handful of customers, and took a seat in a small booth by a window. Their waiter, Nick, seemed to know Fia, and brought out cheese-covered breadsticks when he came out to get their order. She rewarded him with a grin, and Charlie felt himself frown.

"Nick, this is Charlie," she said, when she saw her date's expression change. "Charlie, one of my best friends, Nick."

"Charlie, huh?" Nick asked, one corner of his mouth turning up. He looked at her with excitement and repeated, "_Charlie_?"

Blushing, she nodded, and Charlie felt his grin return. Nick took their order, almost as an afterthought, and, though he stayed quiet throughout the evening, he appeared much more often than necessary, watching them and grinning.

"Don't mind him," Fia said, blushing again. "He's never seen me with a date before. So embarrassing."

"Never?"

"Well, it's not like I've never had a date before, but . . . I've never brought anyone here."

"Oh," said Charlie, raising his eyebrows. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She laughed. "You should."

As the night went on, they talked about their school years (and the things Charlie had managed to miss that included Fia), and, after Charlie paid and they said goodbye to a winking Nick, took a walk.

"I like to be outside," she said, looking up towards the sky and grinning. Unfortunately, she kept walking as she looked up, and promptly tripped. Charlie had been watching her instead of the stars, and was able to catch her.

This was immediately awkward, and all that was running through his head was her warning that if he touched her, she might jump him. She looked shocked, with wide green eyes and tense muscles, but her pupils dilated and her breath came out in small gasps.

"Sorry," he whispered, even though he wasn't.

"No – I – Thanks. It's okay," she said, even though it wasn't.

He knew it was a bad idea. He did not want to get more entangled with Fae. But he did it anyway.

Charlie Calvin kissed her. Right on the lips.

Queen Mab looked as youthful and beautiful as ever when she smiled like that.

"Bernard. It's begun."

He grinned and kissed her hand. "See? It will work out."

"They just needed a little hand . . . or foot."

Bernard snickered. "However cliché."

"It worked. Remind me to find a suitable reward for Puck after the wedding."

A small, almost chaste, kiss had rapidly become feverish. It took several blissful moments before Fia could pull away, blinking.

"I – uh . . . Sorry."

He couldn't help but grin. "Why? I kissed you."

She felt her face heat up and smiled sheepishly. "Oh."

They stood for a moment, and then she glanced back down at the sidewalk. Her expression grew confused and she looked around searchingly.

"Lose something?"

"Yeah – whatever I tripped on."

He realized that she was right; there was nothing that might have tripped her. They exchanged confused glances, and then her expression became irritated, and she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with her."

"Huh? Who?"

She raised a delicately arched eyebrow at him.

"My meddling mother."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: In which we finally see Mab & Fia in the same room.**

**I'm considering moving my stories over to ****Adult Fan Fiction . net**, so I don't have to worry about restrictions. However, I wanted to get your opinions first; either way will work out for me! So, thoughts?

**angel2u**: Yes, those talks are always such fun in real life. Not! Lol.

**keacdragon**: J Never met one yet that wasn't! Thanks a bunch!

**Chapter XI**

Bernard walked into the workshop and stopped. He scowled at the little faces all around him.

"Why is nobody _working_?"

He felt a tug on his sleeve, and when he looked down, he saw that the dark little elf doing the tugging was pointing to the far door.

"Aw, crap."

He hurried over to the far door, elves scattering in his wake, although he really wanted to be running in the opposite direction.

"Princess!" Green eyes glared daggers at him as his hand found the small of her back and began to steer her out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bernard, I know she's here. I want to see her. _Now_."

"How did you even get here, Fi? You've been-"

"I had a good frickin' night, okay? I want to see my mom!"

He grimaced and nodded toward a chair in the room they'd just entered.

"Relax. I'll get her."

His queen smiled when she saw him.

"Your daughter would like to see you."

"She's here?" asked Santa, who'd been talking with Mab and his wife, Carol.

He nodded shortly, gritting his teeth.

"You should come meet your future daughter-in-law," Mab said with a feline smile.

Santa and Mrs. Clause shrugged at each other, and then stood.

"We've met," Carol reminded her, "But I'd like to see her again."

Bernard felt his stomach lurch, but led them all to the room in which he'd left the princess.

"I have some things I need to take care of – I'm afraid her highness gave the others a distraction that's keeping them from their work."

He hurried off before they could stop him, though he felt the Fae Queen's eyes staring at his back. No way was he getting caught in _that_ train wreck.

Fia's eyes widened when Charlie's father and her former coach entered the room with her mother. She couldn't avert her gaze from Mr. Calvin, who, when she'd last seen him, looked dark, and young, and slim.

"Holy crap – you really _do_ look like Santa now."

He beamed at her and leaned toward her, as if letting her in on a big secret.

"I _am_ Santa."

She blushed and remembered his wife.

"Carol! So . . . weird."

"Yeah," the older woman said with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

Fia's eyes narrowed as she remembered her purpose, and she glared at her mother.

"What were you _thinking_?"

"Oh, hello, dear. I'm fine, thank you for asking. It's nice to see you looking so healthy. And able to travel such long distances. I wonder why you're suddenly feeling so much better?"

Fia growled and stomped her foot.

"_Mother_! I know you sent someone. Why can't you just let things happen?"

Mab's face set in an aggravated expression.

"You don't have time to _let_ things happen. Besides, what's wrong with a little nudge in the right direction?"

"Things were going well! On their own! I don't want you to know every detail of my love life, and I _don't. Need. Help_. Stay out of it!"

Santa and Carol exchanged a bewildered glance.

"Aw, come on, Princess – she never asks me to do things for her. Gimme some brownie points here."

They turned to see a shirtless man, smirking, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Fia's expression became newly enraged.

"_Puck_? You sent _Puck_?"

Carol's mouth dropped open. "Puck? As in . . . _Midsummer Night's Dream_, 'Lord, what fools these mortals be,' Puck?"

He grinned and bowed to her.

"At your service, beautiful lady."

The Princess and Queen rolled their eyes at each other, and then the younger groaned.

"Both of you! All of you! Stay out of it! If Charlie wants me, then great. But if he doesn't, that's HIS CHOICE. STAY OUT OF IT!"

The door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

_Did you make it?_

_Yeah, thanks for describing it for me._

_How'd it go?_

_*groans* It was Puck. I don't wanna talk about it._

_Okay._

_Do you wanna go to the movies tonight?_

_Only if we're watching something good._

:-) It's a date.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm thinking I should have mentioned that if I made an version of my stories, I'd probably get smuttier than I have been here. I didn't mean due to the current story itself. :-) Thanks for your input, though, and on consideration, I'm definitely leaving it here. If I decide to _also_ post on , I will let you know.**

**angel2u, keacdragon**: I'm so glad you like Puck! There will absolutely be more of him. He insists. ;-) I'm sorry this update was so long coming. I am awful. Thank you so much for the reviews!

**Chapter XII**

Just to be safe, Charlie let Fia pick the movie. To his delight, she chose the comedy he'd hoped to watch, though she smirked at him a little too knowingly when she did so. They picked up a large popcorn and a few drinks, and then found seats in the back of the theatre.

The previews were still ten minutes away, and Charlie couldn't stand it any longer.

"So . . . _Puck_?"

She snorted lightly and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Puck. And let me tell you, he really _is_ the embodiment of mischief, especially when it comes to humans. He's who tripped me last night."

"Whoa . . . Do you think . . . I mean, he's not here _now_, right?" Charlie asked, glancing around, even though he knew it was useless.

She sighed. "I would hope not – I made it pretty clear that I want to be left alone. But . . . Probably."

His eyebrows raised. "You don't know?"

She glanced at him and then sighed, closing her eyes.

"Wha-" He stopped when she brought her hand up to silence him.

After a moment, she opened her eyes and shrugged. "I don't think he's here. I mean, he's pretty good at hiding, so I can't tell for sure, but I didn't sense him."

He took one last futile look around and sank back into his seat. Fae were even more complicated than he'd thought. Great.

During the movie, he discovered that the princess sometimes snorted when she laughed, used her jeans as a makeshift napkin, and tugged on her ear nervously when a sex scene came up.

Afterward, he resisted a strong urge to hold her hand while walking out, though she acted as if she might make the move. Their ride to her apartment was spent recounting the best lines and other aspects of the movie, and they arrived in what felt like no time.

At her door, she shifted nervously, and tugged on her left earlobe.

"Uh . . . So thanks. That was fun."

"Yeah, it was. Well . . ."

He held out his arms questioningly, and she smiled and stepped into them for a hug. After a moment, she pulled away enough to look up at him and he leaned down to capture her lips.

Like the night before, their kissing quickly grew intense, and it wasn't long before she stepped away from him.

"Uh . . . Do you . . . wanna come in?"

Charlie's eyes widened, but he quickly nodded and followed her inside.

**A/N: All right, this was way too short, but I'm finding myself a little stumped. Any suggestions?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope these next updates make up just a little for the short chapter that took me a month to write.**

**angel2u, keacdragon**: Thank you so much for the reviews! They keep me going – and are inspiring. :-)

**Chapter XIII**

When the door shut behind them, she sent him a sheepish smile. He'd come too far to be embarrassed, though, and stepped forward to kiss her again. Soon, his fingers were tracing her back and stomach beneath her shirt, and he felt the need to offer her an out.

"If we're going too fast-"

She pulled away from him, narrowing her green eyes.

"Charlie. I've been waiting twenty years for this. _Nothing_ could be too fast."

He grinned and brushed a hand through her long, dark hair. She had waited a long time for him. He leaned down to kiss her again, and then she grabbed his hand, gently pulling him toward a door to the right.

It was her bedroom.

He didn't get a good look around, because they were soon entwined again, but he saw lots of deep purple and green. He found himself leaning over her, feeling his way beneath her shirt as she did the same to him, until he gently tugged at its hem.

She blushed a little, hesitating to be sure it's what he wanted, but then pulled the shirt over her head.

He gazed at her for just a moment, but it was long enough for her to catch a movement in the doorway. She sat up, glaring.

"Get out," she said, her voice low and too calm.

Charlie turned and saw Bernard and another man standing at the door, both looking nervous.

"I'm sorry, Fi," Bernard began, but the girl didn't care to hear the rest.

She looked apologetically at Charlie as they both stood, and then glared at the other men again.

"Get out!"

"We could-" the other man started to say, but she slapped him before he could finish.

"Hang on. Charlie, please hold that thought. I will be right back." She took a moment to put her shirt back on. "Puck. Bernard. Take me to my mother."

"Er, actually, Bernard, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Sport," the elf said, looking relieved.

Mab was in the doll workroom watching when Puck and the princess arrived.

"Oh dear," she said lightly.

"Mother, what part of 'stay out of it' didn't you hear? Things are going fine!"

"Looked better than fine to me, Princess."

"Shut up, Puck!"

"Oh really?" Mab asked, eyes glittering.

"Oh yeah – her shirt was off, his was on the way – it looked like quite a party."

"Puck!" Fia growled amid the giggles spreading throughout the room.

"Oh my," Carol's voice came from nearby. Her hand covered her mouth, but she was clearly grinning.

Next to her, Santa wasn't hiding his chuckles. Fia let out a frustrated cry.

"It's not funny! He's never going to speak to me again if this keeps up!"

"I don't know about that. But it does make dating kinda hard."

Charlie had appeared next to Fia. She turned to him, eyes wide.

"Charlie? How did you-?" He nodded toward the Head Elf, who was standing beside him. She glared. "_Bernard_!"

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, Princess. I promised Charlie a long time ago to bring him here whenever he wished."

She sighed, but nodded, and Charlie took the opportunity to put his arm around her waist and face the others.

"Listen, I don't know what the deal is. But I like Fia. I - I wanna see what happens with us. But if we can't have any privacy, it's not going to go very far."

There was a moment of silence, even among the other Christmas elves who were supposed to be working.

"My apologies, Charlie," the queen said softly. "Does this mean . . .?"

"Yes. It means yes. If- If you still want, Fia."

She nodded and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Charlie," she said into his chest.

He wrapped both of his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, feeling oddly protective of this girl he barely knew.

"Puck," Mab said finally, regaining the room's attention. "Your orders to watch over my daughter are hereby rescinded."

The Fae's face fell, but the young couple squeezed each other tighter.

"Thank you, Mother. Charlie? Do you want to . . .?"

He looked over at Bernard, eyebrows raised questioningly. Bernard sighed, looking disgruntled, but nodded.

Fia smiled. "See you in a sec."

Soon, the three had gone. Bernard returned immediately, though, to see Mab, Puck, Mr. and Mrs. Claus, and Judy, who, heretofore, had been silent, still in the middle of the doll room.

"Did Charlie look different?" asked Santa, looking puzzled.

"I thought so too," said Carol.

"Charlie is growing his own Sparkle," Judy said, grinning.

"What do you mean?"

The queen looked altogether too pleased when she explained, "He is becoming one of the Fae Touched."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

"_Fae Touched_?" Santa was looking upset, reminding his wife and the others of his days as Scott Calvin. "What does that mean? What did she do to him?"

"It's not bad, Sir," Judy quickly interjected. "It's a gift. Really. When a human is cared for by a Fae, he or she becomes Fae Touched. They grow their own Sparkle, and age more slowly. It's only when they are near the Fae, and it can fade and grow back in time. He is still human, Sir."

Mrs. Claus was studying her husband, brow furrowed, when she asked, "What would happen if they got married, and Charlie became Santa?"

The Fae exchanged glances, and Mab answered.

"It's never happened before, so we can't know for certain. However, it is highly likely that he would be Santa for an abnormally long period of time."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Though I should think near immortality for our children is nothing to scoff at."

When they were finally alone – really alone – at Fia's apartment, she and Charlie looked shyly at each other.

"So. Er . . ."

"Thank you, Charlie."

He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe . . . I should go."

"I- You . . . You don't _have_ to go. If you don't want to."

His eyes darkened, but he smiled at her and stepped closer, taking her waist in his hands. She let her hands roam up his chest and around his neck, turning her face up to him. He accepted the kiss and deepened it, this time pulling _her_ toward her room.

"Just . . ." he began, his breathing already ragged. "Just tell me when to-"

"Stop? Charlie Calvin, if you stop at all, I'll kill you."

He laughed and kissed her with new vigor, only to pause again. She growled at him.

"Sorry, it's just . . . I don't have a . . ."

She smirked at him. "Don't worry; I do." His eyebrows raised and she said, "For just in case. I- I've never-"

"I know. You're sure?"

"Of course. Now kiss me before I lose my nerve."

He grinned and did as she asked.

Later, Charlie woke to a hand on his cheek. He smiled down at Fia.

"What?"

She grinned. "You're Sparkling. Just a little."

His hand flew up to try to feel what she meant.

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means that I like you a lot."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: _I'm sorry for the delay in updates; I got a bit stuck here. I hope it's worth the wait, and I'll try not to be so long on the next one. Review responses at the end of the chapter this time!_

**Chapter XV**

The North Pole was home to many elf weddings, but never had it seen a Sidhe wedding. The Sidhe and the Christmas elves were cousins of a kind, but they had quite different ideas of fun. Rarely, but on occasion, they had a feast or a banquet of some kind and so had learned to compromise . . . mostly.

Mother Nature was back to officiate, as she had for Santa and Carol, and the other legendary figures had come to show their support and celebrate. The decorations were the Unseelie favorite of purple, along with a sparkling, snowy white color that already filled much of the room.

Some of the elves were scandalized, because the Sidhe themselves were so scandalous, and others were proud. Finally, one of their own would have a real voice in the inner circle of Fae royalty. All of them could see, however, that the bride and groom had real feelings for each other, and so all of them joined in on the celebrations.

When the ceremony began, the groom stood at the front looking as nervous as anyone had ever seen him. At least, until he caught a glimpse of the bride and just looked bedazzled. Her long, dark hair flowed down her back, contrasting more than ever with her fair skin and the white dress she wore. He let himself grin, and she sent him a beaming smile in return.

When Mother Nature announced them wed, they kissed for longer than the Christmas elves were really comfortable with. Then he knelt down, scooped up his new wife in his arms, and carried her out. The reception would wait.

The Sidhe giggled amongst themselves and Charlie turned a slightly bewildered smile to Fia.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes. Some more than others," she said with a grin, nodding toward the ever-shirtless Puck, who was entertaining a group of Sidhe females. As if he could feel her noticing him, he turned and sent her a wink.

She rolled her eyes at Charlie.

"Seriously. He's ridiculous."

An auburn haired Sidhe woman came up to them then; she was dressed in a flowing purple gown, and an elegant crown sat atop her head.

"Auntie Titania!" Fia said, grinning and hugging her.

The woman smiled, hugging the smaller girl back.

"It's lovely to see you, dear. Is this . . . _him_?"

"Er . . . This is Charlie. He's Santa's son. Charlie, this is my aunt, Titania. She's the Seelie Queen."

"Pleasure to meet you, Charlie. Take care of my niece, will you? I'd hate to see that pretty face of yours damaged."

Charlie blinked, confused. "Er, excuse me?"

Fia grinned at him. "She's threatening you."

"Oh. Right."

Titania winked at him, kissed Fia on the forehead, and moved on to mingle with other guests. Fia looked back to Charlie and burst out laughing.

"Don't look so scared, Charlie. They wouldn't _really_ hurt you . . . If I asked them not to."

"That makes me feel much better."

"Ooh, here come the guests of honor. That was quick."

Charlie snorted. "I don't want to think about it, Fi. Those mental images . . . are stuck. They're stuck. Thank you."

She grinned and said, "You're welcome," before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to greet the bride and groom.

"Congratulations!" she said, throwing her arms around her mother. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, you have," Mab said wryly.

"Don't be grumpy; we all know you're ready to skip this and get to tonight, but everyone wants to wish you well first. Then you can leave us all to party alone."

Mab rolled her eyes, but let out a smirk. Meanwhile, Charlie shook Bernard's hand, and then they hugged, laughing.

"Thanks for coming, Sport," Bernard said with a genuine smile.

"Like I'd miss _you_ getting _married_."

* * *

**angel2u**: Yes, she sure did.

**keacdragon**: :-) Thank you! Oh my gosh, reading your review made me think about that, and I hadn't really yet; Charlie proposing . . . Yes, I think he'd be _so_ nervous. And Bernard would be just the person to go to, for a couple of different reasons . . . I guess we'll just have to see where that goes! ;-) Thanks so much for your suggestions.

** .Uchiha & ****WrittenByTheInsaneFluba**: Thanks so much for adding me to your story alerts! That makes my day!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: _Aw, man, I wanted so bad to get this out by Christmas! I'm so sorry I didn't, but I hope you enjoy. It's really short, but it should help launch the next chapter. Much thanks to __**keacdragon **__(Patience, grasshopper . . . Lol. I can't wait, either!), __**hungergamespettalover, timhart62, Hockeygirl06, Wicked Lovely 17 **__(Thanks! I love Midsummer - glad you like them!), __**Rihimesama, booksarefun2274, **__& __**Nina1399**__!_

**Chapter XVI**

"I wonder how Bernard and my mom are doing. She can be . . . a bit of a handful."

Charlie's eyes widened in mock surprise. "_Your_ mom, really?"

Fia slapped his shoulder, but grinned. "Yeah, yeah, so funny."

"It's Bernard, Fi. They'll be fine."

"Point." The girl's grin suddenly vanished and she sent a glare over his shoulder. "_What_?"

"What what? Just checking in, Princess."

Puck leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

"_Why_?"

"Just making sure things are . . . What do you people say? 'A-okay.'"

"People don't say that. And we're fine."

"Whatever you say, Princess. But if the human doesn't propose soon, call me. We can -"

The gesture he was about to make made Fia stand and hold out a hand to stop him.

"Puck! Go away!"

"Oh fine," he grumbled. "You're no fun . . ."

But then he vanished. Fia glared at the space where he'd been standing for a moment, and then a sigh was heard before a slight shudder went through the room. Fia sat down again and Charlie stared at her questioningly.

"How'd you know he was still there?"

"Just a hunch." There was an awkward pause, and she sighed. "Charlie, you don't need to propose. They're all lunatics."

"No, I know I don't need to . . ." He ran a hand through his hair. "But . . . what if -"

The ring of his cell phone cut him off. His brow furrowed when he saw the caller id, and he hit the button to silence it.

"You can answer it, Charlie. It's okay."

He hesitated, but then picked up the phone.

"Hello? . . . Hi Danielle. Er, yeah . . . Look, I'm kind of in the middle of something; can we talk later? . . . Sure. All right, bye."

When Charlie hung up the phone, he looked at Fia reluctantly. Her face was set, and her jaw clenched, but when she saw him looking, she sent him a weak smile.

"Danielle, huh?" He nodded. "I didn't know you guys still kept in touch."

"Er, we don't, actually. That was . . . totally random . . ."

After a moment, the girl burst out laughing. "Chralie, you're not in trouble - you didn't do anything wrong."

He blinked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Look, I'm not crazy about the thought, but you _are_ allowed to have a social life that includes friends who might just be girls."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Thanks, Fi . . . You're cool, you know?"

She laughed. "Well, I try."

* * *

Santa and Mrs. Clause were with Bernard and Judy in Santa's office, where the head elf was giving them his weekly report. Santa only made it about a quarter of the way through before he raised his hand.

"Bernard?"

"Yes, Santa?"

"What happened to your face?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's _extra_ sparkly, and . . . your mouth is doing this thing . . ."

Judy and Carol exchanged a grin.

"I believe that's usually called a smile, Sir."

"Is that what it is, Judy?"

"All right, har har, fun is over. This is serious business, Santa - the year is _flying_-"

"_There_'s Bernard. Welcome back!"

Bernard rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, but the smile soon returned to his face. That _woman_. She had a surprise for him, but was making him wait until the next weekend - their one month anniversary. He didn't know what he was going to do for her yet, but she would probably tell him what she wanted. That was one thing about marriage to a queen - she knew what she wanted, and she was quite happy to order him to get it. (Or do it.) There were no guessing games.

Except that he had no idea what she could possibly have in store as his surprise.

* * *

"Hello? Mother? . . . Are you _serious_? Yeah, sure. Um, ew. I don't want to know, just . . . You know, let me know. I'll come visit after next weekend."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: _Dude! Almost a whole year! I can't believe it. I'm so sorry. Bah. Well, I have a month until Christmas; my goal is to finish by then! It's another short one, but . . . I think it packs a few things in. Much thanks to __**keacdragon **__(Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!), __**Nithusa, Narnia Addict, salazarsgoddess, Katrina Clark, & roni2010-tealyellow**__!_

**Chapter XVII**

"So what was that about?" Charlie asked, when Fia hung up the phone and shuddered.

"My mom. It's her and Bernard's anniversary this weekend, and she wants to ultra-seduce him."

"Oh. Huh."

"Yup."

Mab, wearing the purple and green concoction that she and her daughter had designed for the purposes of this weekend, grinned at Bernard when he opened his eyes.

"We're . . . Where are we?"

"We're at my gazebo. I like to come here to think."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"No one does. I wouldn't be able to think if there were people everywhere."

He sent her a half-smile. "Guess not. I appreciate you bringing me here, Mab."

She scoffed at his formality and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I was thinking . . ."

His eyebrows raised warily. This was not good.

"How would you feel about . . . us . . . having a baby?"

Bernard's eyes widened and he swallowed, spine stiffening. Nope. Not good.

Charlie had taken Fia for coffee at the school café between classes.

"Hey Fi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think we'll miss it?"

"Miss what, Charlie?"

"This. Normal things. I mean, eventually, I'm going to live . . . up North. And whatever happens with us, you'll be there or with your mom, right?"

"Yeah, probably," she said, blushing at the implication that they might still be together in the far future. "I don't know, I think normal's overrated. But if we do ever miss it, when can always come back for a visit. I don't know how that whole Santa thing works, but surely you could be away from there for a few hours at least."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, Charlie." Fia fought back a grimace at the too-familiar, too cheery, voice. "And Fionna! How've you been?"

"Peachy, Danielle. Just peachy. I'm going to . . . be back, Charlie."

He nodded dazedly as his ex sat down in the seat that Fia vacated.

"How are you, Charlie?"

"Uh, I'm okay. How about you, Dani?"

"I've been missing you. Would . . . Would you want to go to dnner Friday?"

"Actually . . ."

"His girlfriend would have a problem with that. Sorry."

Danielle glared up at Fia, and then looked back to Charlie. "Your girlfriend?"

Charlie nodded, trying not to smile. "You know Fi."

"Oh. Oh . . . Well. I guess I'll be going. Fionna. Charlie . . . You have my number if you ever change your mind."

Fia pulled a face at the other girl's back as she sat down, and Danielle got farther away. Charlie chuckled until he saw his ex trip . . . . on nothing . . . and fall.

Fia snickered and nodded her thanks to someone that he couldn't see.


End file.
